Hogwarts Wallflower Guide Book
by Futago no Akuma Shimai
Summary: Description of characters (various OC's and Canon characters). Songs used. Everything you might need to better understand my new fic (there are a lot of original characters) Warning! Spoilers Ahead! Feel free to ask questions!
1. Character Descriptions

**Nicolasa Candelaria Santos:**

Wavy black hair (long at first, waist length, and then is cut down at chin/neck length, likes to hide her face with her hair most of the time-messy ponytails/buns/pigtails), greenish grey almond shaped eyes, bad eyesight and has to occasionally wear glasses to read (black framed nerd glasses), pear shaped figure, 5'2 (petite), 135lbs, heart shaped face, natural pouty lips, has slightly (not as much as her dad and brother) elongated canine teeth that are visible when she smiles with teeth, one dimple on the right side of her face, upturned/dainty nose, olive tan skin, five beauty marks on her face (one below her right eye, one on the left corner of her mouth, three shaped like a 'U' under her left eye), both of her ears are pierced but her left ear has been pierced twice, thick eyebrows and eyelashes, long fingers despite the fact that she has tiny hands, nails are cut short, small feet.

She was born to a Pureblood family from Spain on April 1st, 1960… in the main story line she is 16-End.

In exchange for having a new life she was born with "seer" like abilities, but she only "sees" a person's death (if it was horrific or unnatural) and the events that led up to it, this is triggered by touch and sight, she has to be looking the person in the eyes while having skin on skin contact for her to see their future. Sometimes if she looks them in the eye she can catch a glimpse of their future, she generally avoids those people. The first time this happens it's involuntary, and if the person's death was particularly horrible or unjustified she'll lose control of herself and prophesize it, after that it doesn't matter. As a result she doesn't really like it when people touch her and doesn't want to make friend s in Hogwarts because the majority of kids attending there were destined to die horrific and unnatural deaths because of the war. She's reclusive and shy around new people.

Niki hates violence, drugs and alcohol because of her first life and is wary of razors… after all, that is how she killed herself the first time. She is still a depressed individual, and she has episodes every once in a while, but over all her new family has become her life. She is completely loyal to her family and adores her older brother Luka, who is also a returnee and knows about her first life, who was Japanese boy in his first life, and is doted upon by her Papi. Despite the fact that her mother died after child birth, her father has never once treated her badly and loves her and Luka a lot. Luka ended up teaching Nicolasa how to speak/read/write in Japanese when she got older.

She loves dogs in general especially golden retrievers since that's her animagus form, it's not complete yet, she decided to be called Boo because of her beloved plush dog from her first life.

She and Luka are fanatic music lovers like her father, and both know how to play various instruments. Her favorite instruments are the acoustic guitar, the ukulele and the ocarina (there is a small ceramic birdie ocarina pendent that's on her at all times, she also has two transverse ocarinas: one 12 hole ocarina carved out of wood the other ocarina was also a 12 hole ocarina made of ceramic-glazed in a mired of different shades of green-she also has a wooden incline ocarina with 8 holes, two-one is blueish the other is greenish-beautiful 12 holed metallic luster glazed dragon tooth ocarina), all of these go with her to Hogwarts, because she was a country girl in her last life she knows a lot of modern day country songs but that doesn't mean she wasn't an angst ridden teenager and she loves variety of punk rock songs as well as some oldies, which incidentally are 'modern music' for her now… she enjoys re-writing all the songs she can remember from her first life that don't exist in this one (this is a hobby she shares with Luka). Her only other passion is reading, she can read entire books in hours as long as she's hooked. She also enjoys dancing flamenco with her brother.

She has two pet weasels called Itachi (boy) and Hana (girl), that go with her to Hogwarts as well, the family pets though are one (male) Beagle, Quico, and (female) Crocker Spaniel, Leila, that stay at home in Spain with her dad.

Because she already knew English, she was able to convince her dad to let her go to Hogwarts for her schooling (this was the closest English-speaking school in Europe); this was before she realized she was walking amongst corpses. Unfortunately because of her 'gift' she secluded herself, and doesn't have any friends in her house (although, Severus Snape is her secret childhood friend) of her own, she's also an easy target for Slytherin's to bully. The majority of the school doesn't realize she exists (she is content with this), the people who do know her believe her to be a muggleborn ('mudblood,' which is why is bullied horribly by the Slytherins) and have labeled her the 'Gryffindor Outcast.'

She likes to wear gypsy-like skirts with graphic t-shirts tucked into them (and if it's cold an open sweater or cardigan), if the skirts are long enough she can get away with not wearing shoes. When she isn't wearing skirts, she likes to put on baggy/comfy clothes, like her brother's or dad's sweaters with some sweat pants and a pair of convers (only kind of shoes she owns either than types of sandals, flip-flops, or dance shoes she prefers to be barefoot or be wearing her dance shoes). Basically unless she's wearing 'comfort' clothes she is wearing a skirt (handkerchief or circle skirts) with stockings or leggings and a pretty t-shirt. She occasionally likes to paint her nails and make designs on them, since she never grows them out because she plays string instruments.

 **Luka Alexander Santos:**

Messy straight reddish brown hair (long/shoulder length, worn in a low ponytail or occasional messy bun), greenish grey almond shaped eyes, slim muscular figure, 6'4, 160lbs, slightly feminine face, his lips have shape despite the fact they are thin, has elongated canine teeth that are visible when he smiles with teeth, one dimple on the left side of his face, upturned/dainty nose, olive tan skin, three beauty marks on his face (one on his left cheek, the other two under his right eye), his right ear is pierced in three places, he has a tattoo on his back: '5-15-2013' inside a hangman's noose to symbolize the day he died, he has another one on his arm: 'N.C.S. 4-1-'60' on his arm with a red rose in the background to symbolize the birth of his younger sister, has thick eyebrows and eyelashes, long fingers, nails are cut short, big feet.

He is the oldest child Spanish Pureblood family; his date of birth is February 12, 1957. He will be 18/19-End.

In exchange for having a new life Luka hears the horrific pain-filled screams of dying people whenever he is around someone who is going to die soon. The only trigger of his "gift," is the person in question' impending death. At times in his sleep he may receive visions of the person dying, he does not give prophesies though. He hates entering hospitals, as there are hundreds of dying people around. He's also a bit of a recluse, but does have two close (Japanese) friends outside of the family, Endo Akio and Akira (identical/mirror image twin boys).

He hates bullies, cyber bullying, and violence with a passion, he hates parents that are neglectful of their children and parents that blatantly favor one child over the other. He also hates people who are prejudice against gay people. Like Niki, despite the fact that he loves and cherishes the new life he has… he still suffers from issues from his past life, such as depression and paranoia. He hates having the attention of other people on him if it's for a negative reason, he has a slight inferiority conflict that doesn't really make an appearance in the fic though, and he does have a low self-esteem.

He has a bit of a sister complex, and completely dotes on his younger sister Niki… especially after he realizes that she was a formerly suicidal person like he was, he is very protective over her. He loves his dad a lot, especially since 'old man' treats the two siblings the same.

His favorite animals are monkeys… he also really loves bananas… that is mostly because his animagus form is a White-Fronted Capuchin (Cebus albifrons)…. His name is Kaizoku (pirate) in honor of the monkey from POTC. He has a grey striped cat named 'Socks' because his back paws are completely white.

Luka and Niki are fanatic music lovers like their father, and both know how to play various instruments. His favorite instruments are the acoustic guitar (like his sister) the cuatro (a Spanish guitar with only four strings, much like the ukulele) and the piano. While the grand piano (Yamaha) can't leave his house in Spain, he used to bring his guitar and cuatro with him to school (Mahō to Majutsu no Gakkō, School of Magic and Witchcraft/Wizardry) in Japan.… he enjoys re-writing all the songs he can remember from his first life that don't exist in this one (this is a hobby he shares with Niki). He has a small band with Akio and Akira and they play in bars on the weekends, the three friends also own a store in Japan and in Spain where they sell musical instruments as well as give lessons during the week days. He loves drawing and painting in his spare time. He enjoys dancing flamenco with his sister.

Luka is gay. This was the reason why he was horribly bullied in his first life (which led to his eventual suicide), he is currently not dating anyone, although he does have a soft spot for Severus Snape (for being the only human friend she has in Hogwarts).

He likes wearing low-grade pants for men (usually made out of cotton, either in different shade of black or grey, he also wears jean ones), with his earth brown/black wrangler boots with straps or with his black convers, with any graphic t-shirt (w/ or w/o band logos on them) or with a hoodie. He also likes wearing leans and wife beater shirts with cardigans. At home he generally likes to wear comfortable sweats. He also wears rubber bands on his wrists with band logos.

 **Ricardo José Santos:**

Wavy dark brown hair (short, chin length), blueish grey eyes, bad eyesight and has to wear glasses to read (red rectangular glasses), still has a semi muscular figure, 6'1, 175lbs, thin lips, has elongated canine teeth that are visible when he smiles with teeth, dark tan skin, dimples on both corners of his lips when he smiles, hero shaped nose, thick eyebrows, thin eyelashes, long fingers, big feet.

Ricardo was born on July 18, 1933, to a Pureblood family from Spain; he is the second youngest out of two other siblings, German Hugo Santos (heir) and Juliana Pillar Santos de Acosta. He is 43-end.

He believes that hard work is important and that you have to earn the things you have in life. He dislikes lazy people and bureaucracy despite the fact that he works for the ministry…. (he hates liars and has strong morals, this is why he doesn't particularly like politics). He believes that all people (magic or not) were born equal, he's a bit old fashioned… but that does not stop him from treating his son any differently for his preferences (as male wizards can birth children so there isn't any problem, as he will still get to be a grandfather…. Besides he had always known that his son would be gay since he liked to play with more feminine toys since he was a young child). He is like an ambassador between the magical government of Spain and the non-magical Government.

He is a registered animagus; his form is that of a white African lion, he is currently teaching Niki how to transform.

Has a giant passion for music, it was how he met Ángela, which he passed down onto his children. He plays all kinds of string instruments, and the piano. He finds it fascinating that his children have 'composed so many songs, he supports both of them in any way that he can. He also loves flamenco dancing, and has taught both of his children how to dance, even though the both of them are not very confident in their abilities.

He is a very doting father whose life revolves around his family (mainly his children).

 **Ángela Rosana Nevada de Santos:**

Straight black hair(long, mid back length), dark leaf-green almond shaped eyes, hour glass figure, 5'3, 140lbs, heart shaped face, natural pouty lips, no dimples, upturned nose, porcelain white skin tone, six beauty marks on her face (one on her right cheek, one on the left corner of her mouth, one on her right ear, three shaped like a 'U' under her left eye), thick eyebrows and eyelashes, tiny hands, small feet.

Was the only child of two Pureblood Spaniards, whose line will die out with Ángela's descendants, on November 21, 1933… she passed away on April 2nd, 1960… 15 min after birthing her youngest child and only daughter.

She loved dancing flamenco; this was also how she met Ricardo. He was playing the cuatro for one of her dance recitals and they eventually fell in love. She was told that she wasn't able to have children so Luka and Nicolasa were precious treasures for her, unfortunately she wasn't able to survive childbirth (this was a risk that she and Ricardo were aware of, thy decided to keep her…), to Ángela both of her children were miracles.

 **Extended Family Ages AND Names:**

Juliana Pillar Santos de Acosta (40-End) ===Alexander Javiar Acosta (41-End)

1) Luciana 'Cia' Maria Acosta (15-End)

2) Diego Jose Acosta (15-End)

3) Sofia Rebecca Acosta (13-End)

4) Mateo Juliano Acosta (10-End)

German Hugo Santos (45-End)===Tulio Miguel Rosales de Santos

1) Miguel Hugo Santos (1/2-End)

 **Ages of Luka's Friends:**

Endo Akio 'Aki' (18/19-End) and Akira 'Kira' (18/19-End)

Okami Hiro (17/18-End)

 _ **Hogwarts Class- Marauders Era**_

 **Gryfindors:**

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Lily Evans

Alice Preweet

Mary Macdonald

Nicolasa Santos

 **Slytherins:**

Emma Vanity

Lucinda Talkalot

Dolores Umbridge

Severus Snape

Bartholome Wilks

Evan Rosier

Taddeous Nott

Reginald Avery

Quillian Mulciber

Rabasten Lestrange

 **Hufflepuffs:**

Katherine (Katie) Marsh

Stephanie Goodwin

Amy Bones

David Gadgeon

Jospeh Lynch

Charles Jackson

 **Ravenclaws:**

Dirk Cresswell

Stebbins McGrady

Bertram Aubrey

Xao Chang

Georgina Davis

Marie Lee

Sabrina Taylor


	2. Songs

**70 (and some 60) Songs:**

Lola - The Kinks -1970

Chelsea Hotel No 2 - Leonard Cohen (I like the Lana Del Rey version) -1974

Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've) - The Buzzcocks -1978

Big Yellow Taxi - Joni Mitchell -1970

Le Freak/Freak Out - Chic -1978

One Way Or Another - Blondie -1978

Instant Karma - John Lennon -1970

Who Are You - The Who -1978

Seasons In The Sun - Terry Jacks -1974

I Wanna Be Your Lover - Prince-1979

Because the Night - Patti Smith -1978

More Than a Feeling - Boston -1976

Play That Funky Music - Wild Cherry -1976

Stand By Be - Ben E. King -1961

Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas -1976

My Sharona - The Knack-1979

For What It's Worth - Buffalo Springfield -1969

 **(From Spain)**

Ni Tu Ni Nadie - Alaska y Dinarama

A Quien Le Importa - Alaska y Dinarama

Cuéntame un cuento - Celtas Cortos

20 De Abril - Celtas Cortos

Sabor De Amor - Danza Invisible

Cien Gaviotas - Duncan Dhu

Jardín De Rosas - Duncan Dhu

En Algún Lugar - Duncan Dhu

Devuélveme a mi Chica - Hombres G

Te quiero - Hombres G

15 d'Agosto - Ixo Rai

Tabaco y Chanel - Bacilos

Rosas - La Oreja De Van Gogh

La Playa - La Oreja De Van Gogh

20 de Enero - La Oreja De Van Gogh

Muñeca De Trapo - La Oreja De Van Gogh

Jueves - La Oreja De Van GoghPuedes Contar Conmigo - La Oreja De Van Gogh

Deseo Cosas Imposibles - La Oreja De Van Gogh

Geografía - La Oreja de Van Gogh s)

Vestido Azul - La Oreja de Van Gogh

El Limite - La Frontera

Mil Calles Llevan Hacia Ti - La Guardia

 **80 Songs:**

Jesse's Girl - Rick Springfield -1981

Hungry Like the Wolf - Duran Duran -1982

You Give Love a Bad Name - Bon Jovi -1986

I Would Walk 500 Miles - The Proclaimers -1988

Alone - The Heart -1987

What I like About You - The Romantics -1980

Right Here Waiting For You - Richard Marx-1989

Johnny B. Goode - Chuck Berry -1985

 **Modern Songs:**

Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana -1991

Teenagers - MCR

Cancer - MCR

Welcome to Black Parade - MCR

Mama - MCR

Blood - MCR

Na Na Na - MCR

Dead - MCR

Famous Last Words - MCR

I'm Not Okay - MCR

S.I.N.G. - MCR

The Ghost Of You - MCR

American Idiot - Green Day

You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring

Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day

21 Guns - Green Day

Californication - Guns and Roses -1999

Gives You Hell - All American Rejects

Thanks For The Memories - Fall Out Boys

No Matter Where You Are - Us The Duo

 **NOTE:** **IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE LINKS OF THE SONGS I'VE USED PM ME OR REVIEW SO THAT I CAN SEND THEM TO YOU!**

 **ENJOY!**


End file.
